


It Hurts

by AlexTheShipper



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Civil War Team Iron Man, Funeral, Gen, Iron Family, Thoughts of a dying man, not team Cap friendly, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: Written in response to an unnecessary comment on one of my fics by an antiTony rambling about a kill Tony Stark-a-thon. I decided to participate, so fair warning Tony Stark dies in this one, and Steve Rogers is not a good guy.





	It Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> To quote the anti that inspired this "  
> LAST DAYS FOR THE "101 WAYS TO KILL TONY-A-THON" !!
> 
> Note: We don't need any more ficlets involving chainsaws.  
> Even if they are hilarious.
> 
> THERE WILL BE PRIZES!!
> 
> Note: No there won't 'cause we're cheap."

Captain America’s shield smashed down into his chest and over the sound of metal being crushed Tony would have sworn he could hear his own ribs break. He couldn’t feel it yet though, adrenaline surging, and the suit would hold everything in place. He used the last of the suit’s power to sit up, a demand on his lips. Despite everything all he could feel was cold fury. He doesn’t know what he said, just knows that the words tasted like venom on his lips, and then there was a clatter, and he was left alone in a freezing suit with the murder weapon just across the room.

The drama in him made him want to spell out Steve’s name with his own blood, but already the cold was setting in and he didn’t have the strength to move again. It wouldn’t really matter; their Civil War had been televised and Steve’s shield was inches away. Whoever found him would know who did this to him, and if he was still alive when they got here he would make sure the world never forgot. That was a big if though, and who knew if or when he would be found.

The metal of the suit was cooling quickly, and shivers started to wrack Tony’s body. He wasn’t sure if it was the cold or the pain, but it hurt to breathe. He felt like his lips were turning blue, and he could no longer turn his head, the shield he’d been glaring at the only thing he could see. His murder weapon, the symbol of the world’s first hero, America’s golden boy. He was seeing red. Still the snow kept falling, and the frost bite was setting in, everything going numb.

He needed to stay awake, make sure Pepper was okay. This is what she’d always been afraid of that he would fly off as iron man and never come home. He promised he’d always come home, but they both knew that was likely a lie. Both knew that he was liable to die in the suit. He just never thought it would be another hero killing him.

He has to stay awake, Pepper’s waiting.

He has to stay awake, he promised Peter he’d help him with homework.

He has to stay awake, Rhodey is going to need new legs.

He has to stay awake, Happy will blame himself.

He has to stay awake.

He has to stay awake.

He’s so tired.

It hurts.

It hurts.

“Stay awake.” He whispers to himself, his voice weaker then he expected. “Stay awake.” It’s a barely there sound nearly dying before leaving his lips.

Everything always hurts so much.

The funeral for Tony Stark is held days after the end of the so-called civil war. The exvengers are still in his will. Pepper sues them for every cent Tony gave them, and for damages to both his image and Stark Industries. They’re found guilty in absentia, still hiding out in some unknown location. They’d be smart to never show their faces again, Pepper is on a war path, and Rhodey isn’t holding her back. He sit’s behind her, just as threatening as he strips Mr. Roger’s of his title, a dishonorable discharge is the least Rhodey can do. Friday isn’t silent, the first to find Tony motionless and dying, the internet itself seems to have turned against the exvengers, she’s published under multiple names, video of the exvengers cruelty cropping up on various sites. If any of them have anything to say about it the exvengers will not feel safe on this planet ever again.

They do not deserve it.


End file.
